1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to power optimized behavior in mesh networks.
2. Background
With the increased functionality of modern wireless communication devices, much time is devoted to implementing power conserving mechanisms to increase the life of the battery or portable energy source for such devices. During emergency situations, such as hurricanes, earthquakes, terrorist attacks, and the like, cellular infrastructure is typically overwhelmed with too many users attempting access to the network at the same time. The overflow of access attempts not only causes failed user connections, but may also prevent emergency response personnel or public safety agencies from having critical access to communications, both for initiating communications and receiving communications and information from the emergency victims.
Various solutions have been attempted to relieve or accommodate the problems that arise in such situations. However, it would be beneficial to implement efficient and practical improvements to such emergency situation communication solutions.